Até a triste memória
by LieselAiya
Summary: Advogado, de classe alta, meus sentimentos me levaram a tomar decisões precipitadas. Hoje guardo um segredo eminente, capaz de destruir a vida daqueles que me amam verdadeiramente." Fanfic Kokoro Traîte Story revisada.
1. A mansão

_

_Os dedos da pianista profissional Oruha deslizavam pelo piano produzindo uma doce melodia. O som da canção que adentrava no quarto era abafado, mas nós podíamos ouvir perfeitamente, tanto que éramos levados no ritmo daquela música. _

_- Diga que a ama – murmurando ela me implorava se aproximando cautelosamente._

_- Não. Não vou conseguir – respondia seguro fitando seus olhos negros._

_- Oras, como não? – ela envolvia seus braços agora em meu pescoço – é tão fácil dizer estas palavras... – provocante, ela sussurrava em meu ouvido._

_- Para mim não é tão simples, não vou dizer, eu nunca senti amor por ela... – eu dizia convicto - Entretanto a você eu digo, eu te amo – falei um tanto alto as últimas palavras. Ela se afastou saindo do quarto apressadamente me olhando com desdém, temendo que alguém pudesse ter nos ouvido. _

___

**A mansão**_  
_

Dando passos largos, eu andava pelas ruas de Paris. Um estrangeiro de descendência chinesa não era bem visto entre os moradores, mas isso não me convinha, o que eu queria fazer naquela cidade fora traçado e planejado aos mínimos detalhes.

Moderei os passos quando cheguei à rua desejada, parei em frente a uma luxuosa casa de cor marfim de portões pequenos, um jardim com belas flores vermelhas. Toquei a campainha, Sr. Sorata, o proprietário, logo apareceu à porta acenando para que eu entrasse.

Sr. Sorata me conduziu até a sala. Por dentro a casa era ainda mais bela, os móveis em madeiras nobres e diversos estilos antigos faziam um contraste assombroso com a mesma.

- Bem pontual Sr. Li – Sr. Sorata me indicava sua mão direita.

Eu apenas o saudei, balançando minha cabeça afirmadamente com um sorriso de lado no rosto. Ele percebeu que eu estava nervoso.

- Por favor, sente-se! – ele acenava para o sofá que havia logo atrás de mim.

- Obrigada!

- Recebi seu telefonema Sr Li, e – disse-me sentando no sofá – aqui estão algumas fotos tiradas da casa em que o senhor está interessado. – ele pegará de cima da mesa que havia entre nós uma pasta acinzentada e me entregava.

Peguei-a meio tremulo e comecei a folhear. A primeira foto mostrava a fachada da mansão, um tanto antiga e com pintura desgastada, porém em um estilo oriental sem igual. O interior era harmonioso, possuía paredes brancas com o piso de madeira em tons claros. Havia móveis em linhas retas que possuíam influência tipicamente nipônica.

- Sr. Sorata a casa já vem mobiliada? – indaguei curiosamente.

- Sim. Os móveis estão em perfeitas condições. Fiz questão de deixar ela mobiliada a gosto do estilo oriental – ele dizia sorrindo. Nipo-descendente, Sorata apreciava muito os costumes de sua origem.

Uma mulher entrou na sala apressada quando Sorata iria novamente me dizer um comentário sobre a casa.

- Com licença senhores – ela disse quase não me olhando quando baixei a pasta e me levantei fitando-a – Sorata você está negociando a casa? – ela falava baixo com o vendedor, mas eu podia ouvir muito bem a conversa deles, a mulher parecia nervosa, mais que a mim.

- Hum. Com licença senhor Li.

Acenei afirmadamente para Sorata que me disse um tanto constrangido, puxando logo em seguida a mulher pelo cotovelo, ambos iam para fora da sala.

Fiquei ali esperando não muito tempo. Quando Sorata apareceu na porta outra vez o seu rosto que antes estava incomodado, agora esboçava um sorrio.

- Me desculpe pelo incomodo.

- Não fora, não se preocupe. – eu sorria.

- Então, a presença dela foi para me informar que a casa já está vendida. Sinto muito. Mas se o senhor quiser temos outra que podemos lhe oferecer.

Eu não pareci surpreso com essa notícia. O que incomodou um pouco o Sorata. Ele perceberá que eu não estava muito a fim de comprar a casa. E ele realmente tinha compreendido. Eu estava ali somente para saber uma única informação. E eu já a tinha!

- Não. Muito obrigada, quem sabe outro dia. Por enquanto eu somente queria aquela, mas já que foi vendida, é um pesar para mim – falava estendendo minha mão, sinalizando de que eu não queria mais negociar com ele.

- Como queira – ele apertou minha mão cumprimentando. Acompanhou-me até a saída da casa um tanto decepcionado, despedindo-se.

Caminhando em direção ao meu apartamento que não ficava muito distante da casa do Sr. Sorata pude sentir o quanto estava fria as ruas da bela Paris. Apertei-me contra meu casaco, quando senti o celular no bolso do mesmo vibrar. Ao ler a mensagem no visor do aparelho mudei o rumo. Atravessando a quadra da esquerda, subindo a avenida indo em direção a mansão que acabará de ser comprada.

"Exatamente como eu esperava..."

_______________________________________________________________________________________

No próximo capítulo

_

_A jovem que sairá do carro estava vestida com um conjunto que caia muito bem em seu corpo de silhueta regular. Seus cabelos balançavam em meio ao vento frio daquele fim de tarde. Ao fechar a porta do carro seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, pude ver então que ela esboçava um sorriso tímido. Não sorri de volta, mas fiquei parado fitando-a intrigado. _

___


	2. Vento Frio

_

**Vento Frio**

Subindo a alameda, retirei a fotografia da mansão que pegara da pasta de Sorata sem que ele percebesse. Olhava em volta, a rua estava deserta. Comparando a imagem que tinha em mãos com uma mansão logo à frente percebi que chegará ao alvo desejado. A casa era ainda mais bela vista de perto.

Quando o vento soprou mais forte e eu concheguei-me contra meu casaco, um carro luxuoso parou em frente à mansão. Os vidros eram espelhados, logo eu não conseguia ver a pessoa que o dirigia. O motorista também não desceu de pronto. Parado, do outro lado da rua eu observava. "Pode ser o dono da mansão."

Demoraram-se mais alguns minutos até que o condutor do possante abriu a porta. "_Dona _da mansão".

A jovem que sairá do carro estava vestida com um conjunto que caia muito bem em seu corpo de silhueta regular. Seus cabelos de comprimento médio jogados no ombro balançavam em meio ao vento frio daquele fim de tarde. Ao fechar a porta do carro seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, pude ver então que ela esboçava um sorriso tímido. Não sorri de volta, mas fiquei parado fitando-a intrigado.

Quando a linda moça virou para abrir o portão da casa. Eu a interrompi meio bruscamente.

- Com licença? – não perceberá que caminhara para lá tão rápido.

Ela revoluteou-se para mim assustada.

- Desculpe – disse percebendo o espanto dela.

Quando ela moveu sua cabeça negativamente, o sorriso tomou conta novamente da sua face, era encantador, combinava perfeitamente com o traço de seus lábios rosados.

- Seu sorriso, ele... – corei. – Ah, desculpe – disse rindo ao ver o seu rosto de constrangimento, tratei de mudar o assunto. – É a mansão! Ela é linda hein! O senhor Sorata me deve uma.

- O... O vendedor? – ela me perguntou soando.

- Uhum – proferi sorrindo voltando meu olhar para o dela – eu estava interessado em comprar esta mansão.

Ela ficou calada e desviou os olhos dos meus. Eu realmente não tinha um bom papo com garotas.

- Não se preocupe. A casa não era um capricho meu. Na verdade eu não tinha propósito algum para ela.

Ela voltou a olhar para mim, e desta vez resolvi me apresentar.

- Meu nome é Syaoran Li – estendi a minha mão direita, para que ela tocasse com a sua.

Ela pegou na minha, sua mão era afável e seu toque macio, mas sua pele estava fria.

- Sakura Hime – ela voltava a sorrir.

- Lindo nome – eu ainda segurava as suas mãos, olhando-a atônito – Assim, como a dona.

Vi suas bochechas ruborizarem quando soltei suas mãos. Esperei ela dizer algo, pois ela estava um tanto calada. Mas o silêncio começava a tomar conta de nós.

- Tem algum propósito para a casa? – resolvi quebrar o clima entre nós. Ela teria que responder aquela pergunta.

- Sim. Na verdade, é somente para moradia – ela fitava a casa com o olhar distante.

- Hunn. É, deve ser realmente muito bom morar neste lugar – eu olhava para seus olhos. Ela agora pressionava as mãos contra a grade do grande portão da mansão.

- Algum problema? – percebendo a apreensão na atitude dela.

- Não, nenhum – ela voltava para mim sorrindo.

- Bem, desculpe o incomodo Hime – disse por fim – Foi um prazer conhece-lá – sorri docemente virando-me indo embora quando ela me surpreendeu.

- Li, o senhor... – ela estava sorrindo ainda mais – o senhor não aceita conhecer a mansão? Isto é, depois que ela estiver pronta, e eu residindo nela, o senhor não quer tomar um chá comigo na mesma?

Exatamente como eu aguardava. Ela me fazendo um pedido.

- Claro! Mas com uma condição.

- Hum? Qual seria? – indagava.

- Não me chame de Senhor Li, me faz parecer velho – eu ria.

Ela riu junto. Retirei do bolso do meu casaco um cartão e a entreguei.

- Meu telefone é o segundo, referente ao meu nome.

- Advocacia Kimihiro. O senhor então é advogado? – ela me fitava. Demorei um pouco para respondê-la preso ao seu olhar esmeraldino.

- Sim – disse por fim rindo. Ela apenas sorria agora.

- Ok Li, telefonarei em breve.

Ela estava colocando um fim na conversa.

- Esperarei ansiosamente Hime.

Cumprimentamos, mas agora a saudei com um beijo no rosto. Pude notar rapidamente que suas bochechas corarem. Rumei então para meu apartamento em passos vagarosos, pensando na dona do belo sorriso e dos olhos esverdeados.

Quando cheguei à portaria, o porteiro me saudou parecendo me chamar, o ignorei e passei apressadamente por algumas pessoas que conversavam em inglês. Desviei do elevador optando pela escadaria, já que eu morava no 4° andar do prédio. Quando estava quase em frente à porta do número 46 não precisei de chaves para abri-lá, notei que ela estava aberta. Assustado, entrei vagarosamente no apartamento quando fui tomado pelo forte odor de álcool.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

No próximo capítulo

_

_O vento soprava como de costume, porém o sol daquela manhã estava mais caloroso. Watanuki deitado na cama ao lado soltou uma exclamação de dor ao abrir as cortinas do quarto. Era o efeito da bebida na noite anterior.  
Vesti um dos meus melhores trajes e caminhei para a cozinha. Não havia muito ali para tomar café da manhã, o que me deixou irritado. Preparei então algumas torradas. Quando eu me sentei para comer as únicas que restavam, Wata apareceu na porta arrastando os pés no chão._


End file.
